Forever Lost
by LadyAssassinNina
Summary: My first fanfic. I wrote it when I got bored. Usagi overhears the senshi one night and runs away, finding herself in the gundam universe with a strange enemy.


Ohayo minna! This is my first fanfic, but my no means my first story. I wrote it one weekend when I got really really bored, so you'll have to forgive me if it's not too good. You'll also have to forgive my spelling and grammar errors. I typed this up on word pad and my spelling really sucks. Well I hope you enjoy it. Who knows, I might even write a sequel. §^_~§  
  
  
Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason she could not see the person she used to be, the scared cry baby that exsisted there only a few short years ago. Tears of saddness graced her cheecks and her make up smeared. Her only thoughts were of the party she had just been to.   
Usagi looked around the room trying to find the others and Mamo-chan, but she couldn't find any of them. Thinking they might have gone outside to a quick breath of air, she hurried out the back door of the building. Sure enough all five of them were standing around talking. They were laughing about something. Usagi crept in unnoticed trying to find out what was so funny.  
"And do you remember the time she tried to ice skate for the first time. That was rich!" Makoto cracked. The others started up again. Usagi started to get angry and was about to interupt them when Mamoru spoke.  
"I wish I didn't have to have her hanging around me all the time. But I do get one good thing out of it and that's all the klutzing things that she does." He laughed. Tears welled up inside her but Usagi continued to listen, trying to maybe catch something good that they were saying about her. This is all just a couple of laughes that they are having on me. They don't really mean any of it. She told herself.  
"I don't understand why she has to be the leader? She's so klutzing and stupid, why I don't think she could ever get through a situation without crying about it." Rei remarked.  
"What about the battle with Queen Beryl? She did come through for us then." Ami argued.  
"Yeah, only after we pushed her to fight. If we hadn't of been there, she would have died and the earth would have been destroyed." Minako told her.  
"I vote that we elect someone else as the leader." Rei put in. "In the Silver Millinium Sailor Venus was the leader of the Sailor Senshi, right?"   
"That is correct." Ami agreed.  
"Well I'm sure Minako would make a way better leader than Sailor Moon any day." Makoto said.  
"I hate to sound so pessimestic, but Makoto and Rei are right. Usagi will never make a good leader and more than likely one of these days she going to get us all killed and we will not be able to make it back." Mamoru spoke. Usagi couldn't take it anymore. How could these people she called friends betray her like this? Well she wasn't going to stand around and take their beatings. Silently she stepped out of the shadows. At first she thought of saying nothing and leaving, but she atleast owed them something for all the coments they so loving said about her. Calmly she walked up to them. There were no longer any tears in her eyes.  
"If that is they way you guys feel that I will leave. You will never see my cry baby attitude I will no longer put anyone in danger. And don't bother trying to find me, because you won't." And with that the girl once known as Usagi, Sailor Moon disappeared from their world forever.  
  
In her room Usagi packed a few of her belongings and stood over her brooach. I should take it. I might need it wherever I am going. She told herself before picking it up. Just then a realization hit her. Where was she going to go, or stay. If she stayed here, in this time, the others would probably find her. She thought of calling Haruka or Setsuna, but she had no idea if they felt the same way about her as the inner senshi did. And what about Chibi Usa? Usagi flopped onto her bed. It was truly hopeless. What could she do? She had no where to go, no place to stay. No one to trust as far as her closest friends. Usagi feeling completely hopeless started to cry. No! I will not cry. It is what the others would want me to do.   
Come on Usagi you can do this. The others may not believe in you, but you can change and become a better person. Her face lit up with new determination as she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door to a new life somewhere beyond the Juuban District, beyond Toyko.  
The phone rang and the Tsukino household and Usagi's Mother answered the phone.  
"Moshi, moshi." She greeted. "Oh, Mamoru. Usagi? She just left. She said she was going to spend the night at Rei-chan's house. Is that all." She heard a click on the other line. I wonder what's going on with Usagi-chan. When she left she had this determined sort of look on her face, it was kind of a sad look. Like she was never coming back. Mrs. Tsukino looked sadly at the front door as if she truly understood that Usagi was never coming home again.  
Usagi roamed the streets of Toyko for some time trying to decide where to go. No place really seemed to be far enough away from the others. Taking out time to rest she sat down on a park bench to rest. Not knowing how tired she really was Usagi soon fell into a deep sleep. The dream that she had was nothing but darkness, but soon that world started to ripple around her. She woke up from her dream with a start. A little disappointed that she was still in that little park, Usagi was about to find a phone to call Haruka when a young boy about her age with brown hair tied into a braid came running into view. In his hand he had a gun and he seemed to be running from a group of soldiers fooling him. One of the soldiers fired. The bullit hit the young man in the shoulder. Appaled, Usagi ran to his side.  
"What did you do that for?" She yelled at them. "He's only a boy."  
"That boy is one of the gundam pilots. You should step away from him he is dangerous." a soldier warned her.  
"Gundams?" she questioned. The young man took the oportunity of her diversion to start running again.  
"Get back here!" The soldiers yelled.  
"Thanks for the help Lady, I'll pay you back someday!" he called out to her. Usagi stared after the group with confusion written all over her face. Somehow she knew that she was not in her world anymore. Sitting back down onto the park bench, Usagi tried to take in all that had happened to her. How did I get here? What is this place? Now what am I going to do? She questioned herself. This shouldn't be so hard. I could get a job and go back to school. I could try really hard. This is truely a blessing. I can go back to being a normal girl again. No battles, no youma, or evil enemies. Usagi nearly lept for joy, but caught herself. I have work to do.  
  
A few short weeks later found Usagi almost completely different then when she first came this world. She no longer cried when she got hurt or when she didn't want to do her homework. In fact she had become a far better student here than back in her old world. The technology was harder but the events that lead up to this transformation were tramatic and that was the cause for this change. The only problem Usagi found with this new life and this new world was that there was war going on. Not the kind of war that Usagi was used to. This was true war, between humans, not youma or other creatures. Time and time again Usagi felt the pull to help these people but then she reminded herself that she was not right for fighting these kinds of battles. At least not as Sailor Moon. A lot of times Usagi caught news of people called Gundam Pilots. They were people who were fighting for the peace of this Earth, of that she was certain. And she knew that the gundam pilot she met her first night on this strange earth was somewhere up there fighting. The thought of people fighting for such a hopeful future warmed Usagi's heart and made her think of the past and all those time she and her "friends" fought for such peace. It made her want to help again, somehow. But how can I help this world? My powers would hardly have an effect on anything. And I just can travel to the moon and claim it as my kingdom. There is a base there, plus what can the ginziousou do against mobile suits? Usagi sat in her small apartment for hours trying to come up with a plan to help the people of Earth but threw each one out the window. She just wasn't cut out to fight this way. Usagi just decided to wait until an opportunity presented itself to her. Fate must have brought her here so it also had a plan for her to help out these people in some way.  
Duo Maxwell, pilot of the gundam Deathsythe, walked through the city of Toyko. The current war with some unknow organization wasn't going well. They had two years of peace before this so called Eclips organization declared war on the Earth. Once again the Gundams were called in to try and fight these new mobile suits, but there was something different about them. Even the superior Gundams were hard pressed to match them. Something was just not right about this whole thing. Already Eclips had taken over many parts of the Earth, including Toyko. Suddenly Duo remembered that odd girl who helped him escape from some Eclips troops several weeks before. Who was she? Obviously she didn't belong in Toyko because she had no idea what a gundam was and almost everone knew what the gundams were. Duo caught himself thinking about how beautiful she was and how mysterious she was. Man Duo you need to snap out of this and concentrate on how to fight this new enemy. He told himself. I wonder how Heero's doing up there in space?   
Somewhere in outer space  
Heero Yui faced only a few dozen of the Eclips mobile suits and already he was tired. Not only that but Wing Zero could of used a few repairs in itself. These guys are really tough. What are these mobile suits made out of?  
"Could you use some help Heero?" A voice called out over his comlink. It was Quatre.  
"Yeah, theses new mobile suits are harder to beat than normal suits. What are they called again?"  
"There the new Virgo mobile suits from Eclips."  
"Is there anyway to beat these things?" Heero asked trying to fight two at once. The new mobile suits obviously had the upper hand. One of them flew behind Heero and latched onto making it impossible to move. Another two grabbed Quatre and they were both taken prisoner onboard a huge space station, belonging to the Eclips organization.  
As they were brought on the station Quatre was almost have expecting to find Trowa among the ranks of the Eclips soldier, but he was no where to be found. That's odd usually Trowa finds his way within the ranks of the enemy, where could he be. And where are Duo and Wu Fei?  
"I really don't like the look of things." Quatre whispered to Heero who was trying to discover a way to escape.  
"Greetings Gundam Pilots." A evil looking woman approached the two men.  
"Who are you?" Quatre asked.  
"I am Caption Takara Shino of the Destiny Space Station." The woman told them.  
"And what are you going to do with us?" Heero asked.  
"You two are going to work for us." Takara explained.  
"What makes you so sure we are going to work for you?"   
"You won't have much of a choice when we are done with you. Guards take them to the conditioning room."   
Several armed guards probed the two pilots as they were forced down a long hall. Quatra gazed at the guards. Something was not right about them. They seemed like drones and their eyes were strangely dark. They didn't reflect any of the light on the space station.  
"I don't have a really good feeling about this Heero." Quatre spoke truthfully.  
"Neither do I." Heero said gravely.  
"Reports from the Space Station Destiny say that two of the Gundam Pilots; Heero Yui and Quatre Winner are in custady. No other information has been given at this time." Duo turned off the televison.  
"Man I've never known Heero to be captured so easily. He and Quatre were only up against a douzen mobile suits. What is up with that?" He murmured to himself. Duo turned to look out the window of his small apartment. It was getting harder to avoid the Eclips soldiers that were scowering the country for him and Wu Fei. Duo had no idea where Wu Fei was or even if he was captured already.  
"Nothing seems to make sense these days. That girl at the park. This new organisation that is stronger than anything we've faced before."   
Already Duo was having to change schools so he would not get caught by members of the Eclips organisation. They seemed to have the uncanny ability to know where he was.  
"One thing is for sure, these are no ordinary people."  
Usagi sat in her desk pooring over the lesson for tomorrow's class. Ami-chan and the others would have a cow if they saw me doing this right now. She thought sadly. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.  
"Today students we have a new student. His name is Duo Maxwell. Duo, why don't you sit next to Tsukino-san. I'm sure she'll be happy to show you around." The teacher said. Usagi glanced up from her book.  
It's that boy from the park! She thought, startled.   
It's that girl. Duo thought at the same time. Although she was different this time. For one thing she no longer had the encredibly long blonde hair that he'd first seen her with. And she no longer seemed as sad. More like she had reached some kind of fragile inner-peace.   
Duo smiled brightly as he sat next to Usagi.   
"Watashi no Tsukino Usagi." Usagi introduced herself holding out her hand.  
"Just call me Duo." He told her. Wow, she's beautiful. Duo thought as he gazed into her deep piercing blue eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Usagi realized that she'd been stairing at him as well and quickly turned back to the book she was studing, trying to stay on topic, but she found herself thinking about this brown-haired stranger.  
"Tsukino-san pay attention!" The teacher yelled.  
"Uh, Hai Sensei." Usagi called out, her face red as a tomato. For the rest of the class period she tried to forget Duo and buried herself in school work.  
"So how long have you been in Tokyo?" Duo asked once they were out of class.  
"Ano... About three months, I think." Usagi answered truthfully. "Ano... Duo-san, are you really a gundam pilot." she asked nervously once they were far enough away from school. Duo laughed nervously.  
"Me? A gundam pilot...." His laughing trailed off as he saw that Usagi was looking at him seriously. "Yeah." Duo hung his head in sort of defeat.  
"Well I think that's great." Usagi told him. Duo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, people who fight for peace of the earth and colonies. I wish I could help out somehow." she said sadly looking up at the moon. Duo stopped walking.  
"Who are you really?" he glared at her seriously.  
"Nani! What kind of question is that?" Usagi asked. Walking along she tripped over an uneven patch of concrete, falling on her bottom.  
"Wahhhhhhhh!" She cried.  
"Usagi, please stop that, people are staring at you. You're not hurt are you?" Duo held out his hand to help her up. Usagi stared at his hand. She stopped crying and grabbed onto it. Why do I always seem to klutz out when I make friends. Usagi thought to herself.  
Just as the two started walking again a pair of Eclips soldiers came upon them.  
"Are you Duo Maxwell?" One of them asked. Duo paniced, he didn't know what to do.  
"No." Usagi said rudely. "This is my brother Shingo." She told them. The other soldier stared intently at her for a few minutes before they both appologized for bothering the two, then taking off.  
"I suppose I owe you another one now." Duo sighed with releaf.  
"Well you can always treat me to some ice cream." Usagi stated. Duo's mouth dropped.   
"I didn't know someone could be so easily please." He said smiling.  
"And then you can tell me all about this Eclips Organization." She added. Something is majorly not right here. I sensed some major negative vibes from those two. And why don't I seem to sense any of the energy of the senshi? Where am I? Usagi silently questioned  
Usagi and Duo spent a good half an hour talking about the Eclips foundation. Since Duo had only been in Tokyo for a few weeks. Usagi filled him in on what had been going on in the city.  
"I'm not sure but I have an idea what might be happening to your friends." Usagi told Duo.  
"Really. What could they possible what with us, other than to kill us." Duo asked.  
"I can't really say." Usagi said looking down at her milkshake. For the first time Duo saw Usagi as someone scared an unsure about what was going on around her. It looked as though she wanted to help but didn't know how.  
What are you Usagi Tsukino? He asked silently.  
Heero and Quatre were thrown into a large holding cell after their capture. The wall inside were completely black and there were no lights inside. As soon as the door was closed however, the room actually seemed to light up with a black light.   
Black is the absense of all light so how can I seen Heero right now? Quatre asked himself. However his question was not answered but instead a strange voice resounded through the cell.  
"Welcome Gundam Pilots to your reconditioning. After you leave this room you will be changed persons, willing fighters for the dark forces." The voice spoke.  
"Who are you!" Heero demanded.  
"Who I am is not important to soldier like yourself. Soon you will only know the power of the dark creatures of the universe, and you will become one of them. Now give in to my power." The dark light electrified all around them. Quatre and Heero screamed and fell to the ground, they both wriggled in pain at the dark power being forced into their being.  
"What is happening?" Quatre asked, trying not to scream out in pain.  
"I don't know, but what ever is happening try to resist it as long as you can." Heero answered gasping for breath. Somehow they both knew that they couldn't resist this power for very long.  
"So how are these two coming along?" Takara entered the secret room, hidden just above the prison cell. The shadowy figure laughed.   
"They are both trying to resist the the transformation. They are both fools. Just like that Trowa Barton who tried to enter out services thinking we would take him in no question. That gundam pilot didn't plan on our conditioning. Now that was really stupid." The figure laughed again. "Do you bring me news Takara?"  
"Yes my Lady. Troops on the planet have located Duo Maxwell."  
"Well why didn't you aprehend him."   
"My troops say he was with a girl. She seemed to negate the negative energy they were emitting."  
"A girl who can cleanse dark energy, imposible. Do you know who this girl is?"  
"I believe her name is Usagi Tsukino. She's only been in Tokyo for about three months. Before that who knows."  
"I see. Well then I want you to bring this rabbit girl to me, I think it would work best if you captured her and Duo at the same time. It might cause less problems that way. I'm sure if you grab the girl first, Duo will walk right into your hands."  
"Yes, my Lady. I shall carry out your orders right away." Takara soluted and walked out of the room.   
The shadowy figure watched will glee as the two gundam pilots suffered the pain of being infused with dark energy.  
"Soon the Earth will be mind to control, and no one, not even the gundams will be able to combat my special mobile suits. The universe will soon fall after that." The figure continued laughing hysterically into the darkness of outer space.  
Usagi was walking home again with Duo, like she did every day. Although she did this, Usagi took care not to get too close to the young gundam pilot, so she would not get hurt again. Duo did everything he could to get Usagi out of her shell. But he could not heal the past he knew nothing about. Once he made the mistake of asking her why she acted his way toward him, but Duo only got her tears and unanswered questions. Other than that he was beginning to like the golden haired angle that had suddenly showed up in his life. And dispite herself Usagi began loving him.  
As they continued walking down the long ally way that led to Usagi's apartment, a douzen soldiers surrounded them.  
"You are both under arrest in the name of the Eclips Organization."  
"On what charges?" Usagi asked them.  
"Well he," One of them pointed to Duo, "is a gundam pilot, and you have been charged with aiding in the hidding of a gundam pilot.  
"I'm sorry I got you into this." Duo told Usagi. One of the men grabbed Usagi.  
"Duo run!" She yelled at him.  
"I won't leave you!" Duo said forcefully. It was then that Usagi realized that she loved Duo.  
"Then I'll just have to fight back." she said with determination. Duo looked at her with surprise. Usagi delt a swift kick the guard holding her then grabbed Duo's arm and started running.  
"What do we do now?" One of the soldiers asked.  
"Go after them you idiot!" Another yelled. The men started after the two. The dark energy enhanced soldiers were catching up with Usagi and Duo fast.  
"Jesus, what are taking, super steroids?" Duo stared in disbelief at how fast they ran.  
"It looks like I have no choice then." Usagi said suddenly. She stopped and turned to face the uncoming soldiers.  
"Are you nuts! You can't handle them by yourself." Duo looked at her. Usagi smiled at him then gripped the golden broach that she always wore on her school uniform. The soldiers stopped just in front of her.   
"We have you now. Don't even think of escaping." The leader told them.  
"I wasn't planning on it. Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Usagi called out. Duo and the soldiers just stood there transfixed as they watched her transform.  
"Wh...What are you?" The soldier stepped back.  
"I am the Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice. Eternal Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Usagi said striking a pose.  
"Nani?" Was all Duo could manage to say.  
"All of you have been transformed by the dark energy of the Eclips Organization. I can no longer bare to see them harm any more innocent people." Usagi took out her Teir. The soldiers laughed.  
"Do you really think that you can defete the Eclips Organization, little girl. What ever trick you are trying to pull it will not work." The leader took out a gun.  
"I don't know what's going on Usagi but we should just run." Duo pleaded.  
"We'd never get away from them. Not when they are like this. The only hope we have is to try and turn them back to normal."  
"And how in the hell are we going to do that!" Duo demanded angrily.  
"Like this. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon called out.   
White waves of light passed over the men as they all collaspt onto the ground.  
"What did you do?" Duo question.  
"I healed them of all their dark energy. Now I suggest we get out of here, preferably off Earth before they send more people after us. They know who I am now. And there is no turning back."  
Duo and Usagi stepped off the plane and into the colony Duo thought they were sure to find Wu Fei.  
"You don't think he's been taken by Eclips, do you." Usagi asked. The once blonde had died her hair a silver-white to keep others from recogagnizing her. Duo had cut his hair short and kept it under a cap all the time.  
"If I know Wu Fei, he is probably still trying to assess the situation and decide if he should fight and for which side."  
"That doesn't sound like much of a rightous fighter to me." Usagi grumbled.  
"You're right he's not, but he is a good fighter and we might need him."   
Usagi sighed, it would do no good to try and fight the Eclips Organization with the gundams. Their mobile suits were made with better technology and encorporated the use of negative energy. No, normal gundams would probably just be destroyed.  
Duo led them to a large monistary. To Usagi the place looked dark and forboding.  
"Come on, things will turn out fine I'm sure of it." Duo said trying to cheer her up. Usagi gulped down the bile that was forming in the back of her throut. As they entered the large building Duo questioned a near by monk as to where Wu Fei was. The monk pointed out to the courtyard where a black haired teen ager was fighting an imaginary enemy with a wooden practice sword.  
"Hey Wu Fei!" Duo called out. The youth turned around to acknologe the fact that he had heard Duo. He didn't say anything however. "Boy am I glad to see you. Have you heard that Quatre and Heero have been captured? I haven't heard anything from Trowa so I guess he's been taken as well. It looks like it might be just us two. That's if you decide to fight."  
"Who's the girl?" Wu Fei asked, taking a swing with the sword.  
"This is Usagi, it's okay, she's on our side." Duo explained. Wu Fei murmured something about weak women, but it was barely audiable.  
"What makes you think that the two of us can get in there and somehow rescue the others?" he asked.  
"Well I thought we could figure something out."  
"It won't work." Usagi told them. Both boys turned to stare at her.  
"And why is that?" Wu Fei quiried.  
"No normal person can stand up against those mobile suits. I've studied the plans myself. Any person dumb enough to go up against even one would be commiting suicide."  
"What do you mean Usagi-chan. You're not telling me something. You haven't even explained the other night when we went up against those Eclips soldiers."  
"You guys escaped from Eclips soldiers? I've heard that, that is almost impossible."  
"Only for normal people." Usagi spoke.  
"Then what are you exacltly?" Duo asked.  
"I guess it's time to explain myself then." Usagi sighed. She really had been hoping for a peaceful future, here on this world. With this new enemy it seemed as though that dream would not become a reality.   
"You see I come from another demension. I really have no idea how I got here, but I came here to escape from some people that I thought were my friends, but they betrayed me. I could have stayed I guess, but they would have hunted me down and forced me to play out my destiny. In that world I am known as Sailor Moon I fight with my fellow sailor senshi against dark forces that come from beyond the solar system and horrible youma that appear from other demensions. A long time ago in another life I was known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. My mother Queen Serenity rulled over our solar system with a kind heart. But soon those from the Dark Kingdom came and destroyed the peacefull Silver Millenium and Queen Serenity used the power of the ginzouishou to transport myself, the prince of the Earth and my court to the future. The power of the ginzouishou also sealed away the Dark Kingdom but not destroying it. In the time that I came from the Inner Senshi and I destroyed the Dark Kingdom along with many other enemies, the last of which was the most powerful, Chaos." Usagi said the last name with discust. "One night at a party I overheard my "friends" talking about me. It really hurt and so I fled from them. I fell asleep on a bench in the park and somehow found myself here, in this timeline. But now the Eclips Organization has showed up and they possess the dark powers of the nega world. The only one who can beat them is me."   
"And what just could a weak woman like you do?" Wu Fei asked.  
"Something that the gundam pilots nor anyone else on the world can do. The power they use is out of human limits to defeat. You will all get captured just like the others."  
"So what do you want us to do?" Duo looked at her.  
"The only thing I can think of doing is going up against the leader of Eclips myself. Though I'm not so sure I can beat it myself."  
"I understand, but I still won't let you go alone." Duo vowed.  
"I still don't understand exacltly what is going on here, but I guess you can count me in. I won't let the Eclips Organization take over Earth and space." Wu Fei agreed.  
"Alright then, it's settled. Tomorrow we will head for the Destiny Space Station."  
Usagi fondled the small comunicator she had on her wrist. Should she call for help from Setsuna? Ask the senshi to come to her aid? No, she decided. I must do this on my own, or die trying. I must prove to myself once and for all that I am the leader of the Sailor Senshi. Maybe then I can go back, but no until. She sat back in the flight chair waiting for the pilot to announce that they had arrived at the space station.  
"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Duo asked her.  
"No but all I can do is try. I just hope that this new enemy is weaker than Chaos. I don't think I could go through that again." Usagi replied. Duo stared at the young girl beside him. For some reason he truely believed her story and it didn't help any when he saw her transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Wu Fei still had his doubts and didn't really trust the girl as far as Duo could throw her. For most of the trip the trio rode is silence, each person with his or her own thoughts. Usagi mostly dewelt on the memories of past enemies. No doubt she would have to use the Silver Crystal. That, more than likely, meant that she would die. Here the white moon held no super natural powers that might enable the ginzouishou to bring her back again. But that might be best, for it seemed that where ever she went, Usagi always brought trouble.  
When they arrived at the docking station Eclips guards where there to pick all three up. Then they were carefully brought before Takara.  
"Ah so we finally have all three of you. What made you all decide to show up?" She asked.  
"We have come here to stop your plan." Duo told her.  
"And how, little boy to you propose to do that?" Takara leaned forward in her chair.  
"I will stop you." Usagi said forcefully.  
"Ah yes, the girl who calls herself, what was it again, Sailor Moon? Do you truely think you can beat us?"  
"No, but I will certainly try. I came to this world to escape all the cruelties of mine. And now a new enemy has appeared and it is my duty as the White Moon Princess to stop you."  
"The White Moon Princess. Please the moon is a cold and desolite place. Who would want to rule over that?"  
"The moon in my world was once a florishing kingdom, thanks to the ginzouishou."  
"And what pretell is this ginzouishou?" Takara stood and walked over to Usagi.  
"That is for me to know and you to find out." she said haughtily. Takara slapped her. Duo took a step forward, but Usagi held him back. "This is my battle. I don't want you to get killed Duo. Take this." she handed him her communicator. "If anything happens to me use that to call a woman named Sailor Pluto, she will bring the rest of my senshi here to finish what I started."  
Usagi was truely startled at how she sounded. No longer the crybaby she used to be Usagi had truely become the Queen of the Moon. She carefully took her broach off her uniform and held it above her head. If only the others could she me now. She thought to herself as she called out her henshin phrase.  
Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Nothing happened. What! How can this be? It worked before why is it not working now! Usagi paniced. Takara laughed.  
"What's wrong Sailor Moon. Can't transform? This truely is rich. The Pretty Soldier comes to rescue the Earth only to find out that she has no power. Hahahahahaha!" The evil laughter resounded throughout the room.   
"This cannot be happening. Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Usagi called out despretly, tears formed in her eyes.  
"Guards take the two gundam pilots to the conditioning room. Leave "Sailor Moon" to me." the phrase Sailor Moon came out in a sneer. Usagi sank to the ground. Takara came and lifted her up by the arm forcefully.   
"Usagi, no! Leave her alone!" Duo yelled. Takara ignored him and Usagi stood up volintarily.  
"Don't worry Duo, I'm sure everything will be alright." She said with tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Take this back then, Usagi, don't let the past haunt you. They may have betrayed you, but you are still their princess." And mine. Duo added silently. Usagi caught the communicator with her free arm as they led Duo and Wu Fei out of the room.  
"What ever he gave you won't help you now." Takara told Usagi as she took her down a long corridor leading off into darkness.  
Takara led Usagi down the long and dark hall until they came upon a tall metal door.  
"Enter." Came a voice inside. Takara opened the door and brought Usagi into a dark room. The only light came from a glass window that displayed the space outside the space station. A solitary figure stood facing space. A long and slender hand caressed the glass that was right in front of the moon.  
"The moon, isn't it beautiful. It's too bad it's dead." The figure said. Usagi felt that the voice was oddly familar. "Takara leave us!" The voice ordered.  
"By your leave My Lady." Takara bowed then left the room, closing the door behind her. The silouhet moved slightly out of the shadows, revealing her clothing. She was dressed in a long white gown, similar to the once Princess Serenity would have worn.  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked.   
"You know me well Sailor Moon, very well indeed." The figure stepped fully out of the shadows.  
"It cannot be!" Usagi's scream seemed to shake the entire station.  
"Oh but it is true, Tsukino Usagi. I am you."   
Indeed it was true. The shadowed figure was Usagi. There were a few differences. The other Usagi was older, around 20 perhaps. One could hardly know truely how old she was, if she possessed the ginzouishou. This Usagi also had white hair, more than likely it was completely natural, while the real Usagi had died hers. The evil Usagi's hair was also longer than the real Usagi's, it was far past her feet. The buns were there as well.  
"How can this be." It came out more than a whisper.  
"Well you see Usagi," The figure sneered. "When you left our world and you traveled to this one , all your hate, fear, and sadness was so great that I was created. I was also born, so to speak, with all of your powers. I traveled a few months into the past when I first arrive so I could start my own empire. I thought,why fight for love and justice? All it ever brought me was unhappiness. So I decided that I would take revenge upon all my pain by taking over the earth. Since you left the other world I would probably never become Neo Queen Serenity and who would want to build a peaceful world with all the people who didn't even care about me?" The evil Usagi laughed.  
"But what about the outer senshi? I'm sure they still care." The real Usagi protested.  
"Foolish girl. How nieve you are. Have you forgotten already how it was when you first met the outer senshi? They despised you. They fought against you more than they fought with you. And what about Pluto. She cared more about your beloved Mamoru then you care to admit. The only reason she stayed around was to take care of Chibi-Usa and pretend that she was her and Mamoru's child. Do not deny this! I speak only the truth." The false Usagi stopped for a moment to let the real Usagi reflect upon what she had said.  
"I refuse to believe all those horrible things you said!" Usagi yelled at her other self.  
"You still deny the truth! Stop all this and come over to my side. We could travel back to our Earth and seek revenge."  
"Stop it!" Usagi shreeked holding her hands over her ears. "Duo was right. No matter what they did I am still their princess and they are still my friends. No one can change that, not even you." Just as Usagi spoke those words her broach began to shine. The gold heart and moon locked changed into a golden eight pointed star with white wings around it. A circle surrounded the star. Usagi's eyes opened wide as the new locked floated before her.  
"No! Don't do it!" The fake Usagi tried to reach for the broach. The real Usagi took hold of the broach.  
"Cosmos Star Power Make-Up!" she called out. Usagi's short white hair grew long again and tied itself up in heart buns(like sailor chibi chibi's). Her fuku was a one piece white pleated dress with a rainbow colored band in the front. Her sleaves were gold with little wings on the side of each sleave and she had a long flowing cape in the back. Instead of boots she wore white winged heals. The original broach centered itself in the top of her dress while a duplicate appeared just before the colored band and had two long white ribbons flowing from it. A white choker with a gold eight pointed star appeared on Usagi's neck and to her side appeared a long and slender white staff with a winged ball and a eight pointed star surrounded by a smaller star appeared on top of the staff. To end to transformation a golden eight pointed star appeared on her forehead.  
"No! No! NO!" Shreeked the false Usagi. "The altimate senshi transformation was to be mine!"  
"You could never hold this power with such anger in your heart. I realize that to achieve this power I had to come to terms with my past and cast off the person I once was, I had to cast off you." Usagi said in a deep embodied voice. "I have now become the lonely soldier, Queen of the Stars, I am Sailor Cosmos!"  
The false Usagi growled and launched herself at Sailor Cosmos. Her hands wrapped around the sailor's neck. Sailor Cosmos didn't even flintch.  
"Usagi, you cannot hurt me. I am you, just like you said. Now it is time for you to face the past and become what you are supposed to be."  
"And what is that?" The false Usagi sneered.  
"You are part of me and you are going back where you belong."  
"Never! Takara!" She yelled. There was a comotion outside the door and the sound of knuckles hitting soft flesh was audiable. Duo burst into the room.  
"Duo!" The false Usagi cried out and hurried to his side. Duo looked from one Usagi to the other.  
"This false Usagi is trying to destroy the earth. You have to stop her." she told him. Duo aimed his gun at Sailor Cosmos.  
"Duo." Sailor Cosmos said softly. Duo slowly brought his gun down and continued to look from one Usagi to another.  
"Which one of you is the real Usagi?" he asked.  
"I am! She is the fake!" the false Usagi spoke. Sailor Cosmos shook her head.  
"She is partly right. She is Usagi." Duo raised his gun again. "But I am also Usagi. She is all the hatered that was built up inside me. I have come to terms with my past, while she still wishes to seek revenge upon those who are my friends. I have become what I was always meant to become, the Queen of the Stars, Sailor Cosmos." The real Usagi spoke sincerely. The false Usagi grabbed Duo's gun and pulled him in front of her.  
"Fuse with me or he dies." she said.  
"You will not kill him. Even if you are the evil inside me, you are still me and therefore you love Duo and wouldn't hurt because he has not hurt you." Sailor Cosmos told her.  
"I will never go back to the way things were. They don't care about me. I won't go!"   
Sailor Cosmos made the ginzouishou appear. It worked with Chibi-Usa, I just hope that it works now. She silently prayed.   
"Please Ginzouishou, show her all the good times she had with her friends. Show her that there still is a chance!" A white light enveloped the room and Sailor Cosmos, the False Usagi and Duo disappeared. Scenes flashed before their eyes. The inner senshi sat and talked around a table at the Crown Fruit Parlor. All the senshi pulled together to defeat Princess Kaguya and Bandianu. All the good times they shared together came before them. Tears sprang to the false Usagi's eyes.   
"I understand now." She said and disappeared completely.  
The five gundam pilots stood in a semi circle with Usagi in the middle.  
"Are you sure you have to go?" Quatre asked. In the short time the two had spent together they had become fast friends.  
Usagi nodded.  
"You're going back to them." Duo said  
"I have to come to terms with my past and get ride of all the feelings of hate. I will be back though. I have the feeling that I truely have become the lonely soldier, and I doubt I will ever fight with the rest of the senshi again. The future I thought was sent has completely changed and I can't say that I'm too sorry. The only person I think I'm really going to miss is Chibi-Usa." Usagi replied.  
"That's your daughter isn't it?" She nodded again.  
"Do not worry my love. I will come back to this world and perhaps we can create our own future here."   
"I'll miss you." Duo hugged her tightly. The pilots all stood back.  
"Cosmos Star Power Make-Up!" Usagi called out. "Cosmos Teleport!" A light breath of wind and then she was gone. A word lingerd in the air after she disappeared.  
"Goodbye."  
  
  



End file.
